legend_of_acefandomcom-20200215-history
August 15th 2018 - Update - Patch Notes
Dear players, A new update for Legend of Ace balance adjustments is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+10): August 15, 02:00am - 06:00am PST Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Thank you for your support. Game Adjustments * Remove Guide temporarily which make Game in errors sometimes. * Now you can purchase heroes with Gold or Gems. * Optimize UI and prompts. Game Play In Battle Adjustments * Auto activate cards over 3 second. ** Set on or off in setting (default on) * No longer increase max Mana while heroes Level up. Hero Balance Adjustments Crossedon - The Lightning Colossus * Blinking Punch ** Reduce cast range by 1 meter Elfead - The Wardenry * Punish ** Rework ** Basic attack will bounce to nearby targets, dealing 50% damage to each subsequent target (Max 3 times). There is on rotation of ejection at most. * Wheel of Trial ** No longer critical strikes * Elfead's Will ** Change Effective Grade from 7 to 4 ** Add new effect: Increase stacks of Split Rotate by 2. * Echo Crossblade (Effective Grade 4) ** No longer cost extra Mana. ** Reduce effect from 40(2)% to 30(1)% * Admonition (Effective Grade 2) ** Rework ** Wheel of Trial can critically strike, dealing 150% damage. * Censure (Effective Grade 3) ** Rework ** Increase the target numbers of Eject by 2 times. * Endless Trial ** Change Effective Grade from 4 to 8. ** Rework ** Targets can be hit by Eject unlimited. Garrard - The Hammer of the Earth * Dwarf Hammer ** Change trigger condition from every 5 seconds to every 4 Basic Attacks * Giant-Hammer Spin ** Change casting mode from 2 casts to channeling (press and release button) Hill - The Flame Maiden * No longer move while basic attacking * Inflaming Blast ** Reduce charging time to max effect from 2 seconds to 1.4 seconds * Praise of Hephaestus (Effective Grade 5) ** Fix bug Ina - The Frost Queen * No longer move while basic attacking * Deep Cold ** Reduce slow effect from 15% to 10% ** Increase Frozen stacks from 3 to 4 * Blizzard ** Increase waves from 3 to 4 ** Reduce damage from to * Coagulating Ice Spear ** Reduce delay from 1.2 seconds to 1 second ** Remove double damage Lin - The Monk * Ki Aegis ** Increase shield from to . ** Increase damage from to * Training (Effective Grade 2) ** Rework ** Increase the shield of Ki Aegis by 20(0.5)%. * High Training ** Reworked ** Change Effective Grade 6 to 5. ** Increase the shield of Ki Aegis by 40(1)% * Emergency Aid ((Effective Grade 1) ** Rework to Presence of Mind (Effective Grade 4) ** Increase the effect of Transferring to 12% * Anatman ** Change Effective Grade 8 to 6. ** Rework ** Every basic attack discharges Ki Blasts during Ki Aegis. * Coordinated Rolling (Effective Grade 7) ** Rework ** Become immune to disables during Power Rolling Nicolas- The Necromancer * No longer move while basic attacking Raghav - The Berserker * Fearless Convolution ** Reduce critical damage from 200% to 150% * Anger Burning (Effective Grade 4) ** Change trigger condition from 100 Rage to every time getting Rage Tachibana - The Moonshadow Kunoichi * Moon Arc Behead ** Add new effect ** Gain 15% Movement Speed in 1 second after Moon Arc Behead hits enemies * Take The Opportunity (Effective Grade 3) ** Rework ** Gain bonus 15(0.5)% movement speed and attack speed for 2 seconds if Moon Arc Behead hits enemy heroes. Yakumo - The Grand Samurai * Slash Blade ** Dash to the other side of the target ** Fix damage of dashing (no longer critical) ** Increase damage from to * Calm Slash ** Change Effective Grade from 1 to 4 * Remove Energy Regeneration ** Add new effect: Increase the damage of Slash Blade by 25(1)% * Waltz Blade ** Rework ** Deal damage to nearby enemies and slow them. Can be recast once within 3 seconds when hit an hero. * Slash Of Dragon (Effective Grade 3) ** Rework ** Waltz Blade knock enemies and stun them at the cost of second cast. * Whirlwind](Effective Grade 4) ** Rework ** Increase the damage of Slash Blade equal to 50% of critical rate. Yuliya - The Sword of the Rose * Fencing Fighting ** Remove Unstoppable * Duel (Effective Grade 1) ** Rework ** Increase the damage of Duel of Champions by 15(0.3)%. * High Duel ** Change Effective Grade from 8 to 6. ** Rework ** Increase the damage of Duel of Champions by 25(0.5)%. * Fencing Fighting ** Change Effective Grade from 3 to 7. ** Rework ** Become Unstoppable for 2 seconds during Fencing Fighting. * Weakness Master (Effective Grade 4) ** Rework ** Gain 50(1)% Life Steal while hitting Weakness. Card Balance Adjustments * Black Powder (Effective Grade 6) ** Rework ** After using an Ultimate, within 6 seconds, gain 55(2)% attack speed for next 3 attacks. * Energy Body (Effective Grade 6) ** Rework ** Increase 2.5(0.1) max health for each max Mana. * Occult Sciences (Effective Grade 2 ** Rework ** Heal for 25(1)% of ability damage dealt to hero when Health Points is lower than 20%. * Will of Steel (Effective Grade 3) ** Remove Cooldown Reduction. ** Reduce the shield of Max Health from 8% to 6% * Slaughter Instinct (Effective Grade 3) ** Remove Cooldown Reduction. ** Reduce the heal from % to % * Rune Master ** Change Effective Grade from 7 to 8 * Unstable Magic Agent ** Change Effective Grade from 6 to 3 * Frozen in Time ** Change Effective Grade from 3 to 6 * Soul Burning ** Change Effective Grade from 5 to 6 References * Official Website Category:Update